Strawberry Gashes All Over Me
by lunaluv22
Summary: Cilan and Chili wake to find Cress gone, they search for him, but when they find him. They may wish they hadn't, Song Strawberry Gashes by Jack of Jill.


Strawberry Gashes All Over Me

story: Cilan and Chili wake up to find, Cress gone, the two get worried and go searching. But when they find him will regret it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the charictors or song

Note: song Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill, could be considered slash.

Cilan woke as he heard thunder roar, he sighed feeling, Chili leaned on him. He stretched his arm out torts, Cress on his other side, but his hand landed on the mattress. His eyes snapped open as he felt where, Cress should have been. He shot up waking, Chili

"urg, Cilan what's the deal?" Chili asked,

"Cress is gone?" Cilan cried,

"what?" Chili cried,

"calm down H-he probably just went to get a glass of water" Cilan said.

"But what if he didn't ?" Chili asked, Cilan bit his lip,

"maybe we should go look for him" he said. Chili nodded, the two got up and putting on their slippers. They searched the building for their blue haired triplet. But didn't find him,

"Cilan, I'm scarred, what if something happened?" Chili asked, Cilan was about to comfort his younger sibling, but stopped.

"What?" Chili asked as Cilan looked around,

"Shss listen I hear something" Cilan said. Chili listened and heard what sounded like someone singing.

_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit_

_I see through her_

_Blow it out_

_and save all her_

_ashes for me._

"What's that?" Chili asked,

"I don't know let's go see" Cilan said, they walked out back to where it was coming from. As they stepped outside, Cilan stopped and gasped. Chili grabbed, Cilan scarred, cress lay on the stone wall, propped up by a bush. His arm lying in his lap, the other dropped at his side, his clothes were shredded. And he was covered in blood, it slid down his body mixing with the rain. They saw Cress was the one singing, but it wasn't in his voice.

_Curse me sold her_

_The poison that_

_runs its course_

_through her._

Chili barried his face in Cilan's chest scarred, Cilan held him, also scared he shook not believing what he was seeing or hearing. 'Cress, who did this to you? Why are you doing this? What's wrong? What happened to you? Why are you singing this?' Cilan wondered as he watched his youngest brother sing, Cress didn't even give any sign he noticed they were there. He just kept singing in that same voice.

_Pale white skin with_

_Strawberry_

_Gashes_

_All over, All over_

_Watching me fault her_

_You're living like a_

_disaster_

_She said kill me faster with_

_Strawberry_

_Gashes_

_All over_

_Called her over_

_and asked her if_

_She was improving_

Cilan swallowed and found his voice,

"Cress, Cress we want to help" he whispered. Chili peaked over at him and nodded, Cress didn't turn he simply motioned for them to come closer. Chili and Cilan exchanged looks, before stepping out into the rain. Lighting flashed illuminating the gashes on Cress' normally pale white skin. They stopped two inches from hi, Cress didn't notice only continued singing.

_She said_

_Feels Fine_

_It's wonderful,_

_wonderful her._

_Hex me told her_

_I dremt of a devil_

_that knew her._

_Pale white skin with_

_Strawberry_

_Gashes_

_All over, All over_

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a_

_disaster_

_She said kill me faster with_

_Strawberry_

_Gashes_

_All over, All over_

_I lay quiet_

_waiting for her_

_voice to say_

_Some things you_

_lose and some_

_things you just give_

_away..._

_Scold me_

_Failed her_

_If only I had held_

_on tighter to her_

_pale white skin that_

_Twisted_

_and _

_wither_

_Away from me, way from me_

Cress finally turned to Chili and Cilan, they saw a long scar going down his left cheek. And blood sliding from under his wavy blue bangs, they flinched and shook. As they stared at him, Cress only gave them and eery smile, and continued singing. Scarring them even more, but never breaking eye contact.

_Watch me_

_lose her_

_It's almost like losing myself_

_Give her my soul_

_and let them take_

_somebody else_

_Get away from me_

_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a_

_disaster_

_She said kill me faster with_

_Strawberry_

_Gashes_

_All over, All over me_

As Cress sang the last lyrics he reached up and pulled back his bangs, reviling the empty eye socket blood flowing from it. Cilan and Chili each let rip a shrill, terrified scream that could be heard over the thunder. They shot up from the bed in a cold sweat, Cilan intimidate looked over. He saw Cress asleep next to him not a scratch on him. Still shaking from the nightmare, Cilan reached and brushed up Cress' bangs. He streaked causing Chili to cling to him, as a hand grabbed his wrist. Cress sat up and turned to them, his bangs flipping so they saw both blue eyes were there.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked annoyed,

"uh, three in the morning?" Chili guessed,

"then why did you wake me?" Cress demanded,

"we couldn't sleep" Cilan said sheepishly.

"So you wake me up?" Cress asked,

"we forgot you're not a morning person" Chili said,

"not when it isn't even morning yet. Now either go to sleep or go down stairs, but don't wake me unless it's an emergency" Cress lay back down.

"And being board doesn't count" he added, his back to them. Cilan and Chili watched his chest move from his breathing. Listening to the rain as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal. Slowly the two boys lay back down, Chili curling up close to Cilan. And Cilan wrapping his arms around Cress and pulling him close, 'I promised we'd always be together. All three of us together forever' he thought snuggling up to Cress' back.


End file.
